Confused
by randomfan17
Summary: Orihime is confused when Ulquiorra comes into her room one night. Smut at the end so your warned.


Confusion

Orihime spun around her room making herself dizzy and tired in the process before she fell to the ground to stare at the ceiling trying to find an answer to the confusion in her mind amongst the chaos. It eluded her exactly like the event that made her this way in the first place.

Ulquiorra had walked in this morning while she was still asleep and stared at her. He kneeled down by her bed and touched her hair then moved closer to her like he was going to kiss her but stopped half an inch from her lips.

"Why do I want to be here?" he asked himself looking at her. "I shouldn't want you, I gave up such foolish things years ago when I died of a broken heart. Miserable creature that I was pining after my love, why am I pining after you now?"

She had woken up during his questioning but kept her eyes closed feeling his fingers run through her hair beside her. When he left her room as she pretended to stir she was extremely confused. After she had taken her shower and got ready for the day he came in with her breakfast she had stared at him. He frowned at her slightly.

"What's wrong with you woman?" he asked and she shook her head and looked away as he left. She ate her breakfast without thinking of what it was and tried to clear her head to think but it was too hectic, hence the spinning in a circle till she was too dizzy to concentrate on anything at all.

Looking up at the ceiling now she closed her eyes and concentrated. His behavior never displayed any sort of attachment or feeling besides distaste. He always avoided looking at her or speaking to her unless it was necessary, she would ask a question and he would give her the shortest answer possible then leave quickly. He was probably high, Stark was always giving her brownies stuffed with the stuff and giving her the munchies.

She heard the door open and Ulquiorra walk over to stand next to her.

"What are you doing woman?" he asked.

"Nothing at all Ulquiorra, I was spinning but then I fell and I didn't want to get back up," she said simply

"Hm," he said turning back around and opening the door letting Wonderwyce bounce in. "Tousen wants you to babysit again."

"Then he needs to find me a copy of Moulin Rouge," she said quickly before Wonderwyce pounced on her making her giggle. Ulquiorra watched them for a second before he left again leaving her alone with the blonde boy.

"Okay Wonderwyce, what do you want to read today?" she asked. He pulled out a copy of Alice in Wonderland and she smiled. "Okay, assume the position."

He pulled two of her pillows off her bed and they got on their stomachs next to each other resting on the pillows. She started reading and his eyes closed but she knew he wasn't asleep just imagining the words coming to life. Halfway through though he did fall asleep snoring softly with his fist curled up by his head as he slept and she stopped to cover him up with a blanket and watch him sleep peacefully.

Taking the book with her she sat down on the couch and continued to read dog earing the page they were on before she kept going get through the rest of it quickly since she didn't have to read it out loud. After Alice woke up Orihime closed the book and looked around realizing her rabbit hole had no end. No regret in coming just in having everyone believe she betrayed them for Aizen, which always seemed stupid to her though. What would she want from him that would make her leave her friends in the first place? Her greatest treat was going to the park and trying to touch the sky with her feet as she swung high, what could he offer her?

She laid back on her couch and closed her eyes and pictured her friends. They would all be worried but she didn't want them here trying to rescue her. Just yesterday she saw Grimmjow throw an arrancar through five walls with just a flick of his finger and then he proceeded to hit on her telling her how good she looked in her uniform. Ulquiorra got her away without saying anything too endangering to him before he cornered her. That thought just brought her full circle and she decided not to think about, when she saw him she would ignore the thought and treat him the same.

In a couple of hours Tousen came while Wonderwyce was waking up by bouncing around her room in blinks of movement. He gave Orihime the dvd she wanted and left with Wonderwyce following him happily. She opened the hidden panel in her wall and unveiled the tv and dvd player sitting there. Slipping in the movie she took a pillow and laid back on the floor with it cushioning her head. She didn't hear Ulquiorra come in during the beginning and jumped when he stood next to her on the floor.

"How long have you been there?" she asked.

"Not long," he said watching the screen curiously. After a while he sat on the floor beside her watching the movie. He sneered at the villain and at the happy couple too.

"This is the worst piece of trash I've ever seen," he said.

"If you don't like it leave so I can watch it alone, I like this story," she snapped tired of him criticizing her movies. He looked at her surprised she could get angry and was bold enough to get mad at him. Keeping quiet he watched the rest and his eyes went dark at the ending.

"I'm going to watch it again, you don't have to watch it if you don't like," she said sitting up and reaching for the remote to start it over.

"It was fine," he said looking at the floor in thought.

After a while he looked at her singing along with the lyrics hitting the notes perfectly and she avoided his gaze wondering what he was thinking. Suddenly he swooped down and kissed her holding back nothing and forcing her to respond to his kiss. She was stunned, he didn't go this far in the morning what would make him in this much of a hurry to kiss her now. When he stopped kissing her, she looked in his eyes and he looked back at her before he got up and left quickly. Orihime touched her lips to feel them puffed slightly to realize that it really happened.

Someone else brought her lunch and dinner leaving without a word. She ate and thought about that he was avoiding her on purpose because of what he did. When she got ready for bed she had a hunch he was going to come in again while she was sleeping so she avoided anything short or revealing that kept her cool at night. She wrapped her hair in a bun and pinned it loosely before she got under the covers and snuggled with the bear she bribed from Gin.

Exactly an hour after she fell asleep her door opened silently and Ulquiorra snuck in closing the door without a sound. He walked over to her bed and looked down at her sleeping form and moved her blanket back slowly and got under with her. She woke up and looked at him while she tried to move away but he pinned her down with one arm.

"Woman, I'm not going to hurt you so calm down," he said putting some of his body over hers and keeping her still.

"What do you want?" she asked feeling a little hot under his body. He opened his mouth to answer her but he seemed to notice their bodies were this close.

"I'll show you," he said softly. His hand holding her down moved down to her breast and squeezed it before he moved down her stomach pulling up her sleep shirt to stroke her skin. Then he slipped his hand under the waist band of her panties and she gasped as he stroked her clit and then slipped a finger into her effortlessly. She tried not to moan but he kept doing it and she couldn't hold it back or the whimper when he removed it.

"You look nothing like her, but your exactly the same," he said wonderingly.

"Who? Your human love?" she asked.

"I knew you were awake, why else would you act strange all day. Yes like her," he said looking down at her and feeling his erection growing as he looked at her.

"You just want me because I'm like her? That doesn't seem smart if the first relationship didn't work out," she said trying to joke but he kept looking seriously at her.

"She didn't want to watch me die slowly so she left me though," Ulquiorra said.

"That's terrible, didn't she love you?" Orihime asked.

"I'm not sure anymore if she did or not, but I don't want a relationship woman," he said kissing her. He pulled her shirt up slightly till she stopped him.

"What are you doing?" she asked pulling at his hands to stop him. "I don't want to lose my virginity to you."

"I didn't know, I didn't check," he said sitting up while she adjusted her clothes back to their original positions. "But I want you, you just don't know how badly."

"I can imagine," she said thinking of Ichigo.

"Then do you understand how tempting this is, no one can stop me from taking you and keeping you to myself like I want. Even Aizen gave me permission to use you if I wanted, no one else just me but its hard not to," he said and she put herself in his shoes and Ichigo in hers. She would be tempted to as well.

"What's keeping you from it then?" she asked.

"Your personality and goodness, I would destroy it if I took it from you," he said looking torn for a few seconds before his mask slipped back on. "I'll leave and never try again."

As he got up she put her hands on his shoulders and pulled him back down gently. He looked at her and she kissed him hesitantly while he kissed her eagerly. Pushing her back on the bed he kissed her hungrily and she let him invade her mouth and search around taking in her taste and liking it. He broke off and looked at her.

"What does this mean?" he asked.

"If I was given the chance to have Ichigo I wouldn't worry about anything else, I think I'm a replacement in your mind for the one you really want so I'm not going to stop you," she said calmly.

"You have one more reason don't you?" he asked.

"I don't know if I'll even live out this war, experiencing sex will be one less regret on my list," she said and he nodded looking at her body.

"You could have picked someone else," he said softly.

"None of the others would have cared if they hurt me, you do," she said sitting up slightly and pulled off her shirt and throwing it to the floor. He took off her bra, shorts, and panites with no problem and got his boxers off in seconds. Then he pulled her blanket over his shoulders and laid on top of her kissing her again before turning them on their sides and touched her everywhere. He squeezed her breast and pulled on her nipples, he moved his hand between her legs and stroked her clit making her moan into his mouth and pressing against his fingers to create more friction. He kissed her throat, then her breast, her stomach before he parted her legs and licked her clit and making her gasp before she moaned loudly. When she was dripping wet he stopped and moved to line up with her.

"Bite me when it starts hurting," he said. She nodded and moved her mouth to his shoulder and felt it when he slid into her partially and moving slowly past her barrier. She bit his shoulder when it hurt and he stopped moving until she stopped. When she did he moved into her all the way and she moved her hips to meet his. Her pain gone now, when he pulled out and thrust back in quickly she moaned so close to his ear he couldn't miss it and repeated it. The faster he moved the louder she got and the more she dug her nails into his back. When she came she screamed unable to hold it back and Grimmjow passing by to get to his room heard it and smirked before he moved on. Ulquiorra kept thrusting into her waiting for his orgasm to build before he released inside of her grunting with how hard he came.

Falling to the side of her they both looked at the ceiling breathing heavily. He turned his head to look at her running a hand through her hair. He put his arm over her stomach and stroked her side. She looked at him curiously.

"I thought you didn't want a relationship," she said.

"I don't, but I do want more sex," he said moving his hand down to her thigh and moving his fingers along it slowly making her body become more heated again.

"I think I'm okay with that," she said reaching over and running her hands down his chest.

Please review.

AN: Oh my, I think this sucks, anyone else? Be brutally honest with me (I like this a little though so be a little nice and keep it out of the flame category.)


End file.
